


Damn, how'd she get so lucky?

by Silver_Serpent



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuri, does this count as underaged???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Serpent/pseuds/Silver_Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retoree wonders how did she get so lucky to get a girl like Cyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn, how'd she get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First time writing yuri smut so yeh. I’ve got like 5 more smuts for Show By Rock to write (yaoi ones!) so look out for those.

Retoree sat in the pink room, fidgeting. She was shaking slightly and scrunched up the blankets of the bed she sat on, poised to bolt. She had to hold back a flinch when a pale hand touched the back of her own tanned one.

“We...we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to...” the pretty Myumon girl next to her said, barely above a whisper. “I-I don’t want to pressure you... o-or anything...”

Damn, Retoree thought, how’d she get so lucky? She somehow snagged a super cute girlfriend who was kind and considerate and played a mean guitar. It couldn’t get much better than that.

“I...I want to do this with you, Cyan...” she mumbled, gently taking the cat girl’s delicate hand. “T-there’s no one else I’d want to do this with.”

Cyan smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. “You mean the world to me, Retoree. I love you.”

The silky golden retriever tail entwined with the soft black cat’s tail and Retoree leant against the other girl’s shoulder. “I love you too.”

Cyan leant down to lightly catch the other girl’s lips and Retoree squeezed her hand. The cat Myumon gently pushed her back down on the bed and deepened the kiss. She flicked the bottom of the blonde’s lip, asking for permission. Hesitantly, Retoree parted her lips, allowing her in.

Cyan’s sandpaper tongue slipped into her mouth and began running over her fangs and cheeks, coaxing the girl below to do the same. The blonde squirmed when a hand crept up her shirt and began making circular motions. “A-ah!” Retoree moaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

“S-sorry!” Retoree opened her eye to look at the blushing girl on top of her who had hastily pulled her hand back, “I-I’m sorry! I don’t know what I’m doing...”

Retoree blush deepened and shook her head, “It’s ok,” she bit her lip, “Y-you can keep going...”

Cyan nodded, blushing, and knelt down to kiss Retoree’s neck. Retoree screwed her eyes shut again and wrapped her thin arms around the cat girl’s neck. She tensed when she felt Cyan begin to suck on her neck and forced herself to relax. She let out a small moan as Cyan left her neck and began moving down to her collarbone, making another careful mark.

She had to hold down another flinch when Cyan’s hand moved back up her shirt to carefully cup at Retoree’s breast. “C-cyan!” Retoree stuttered and her arms tightened around Cyan.

Cyan stiffened but gently nuzzled her neck. “It’s ok, Retoree. I won’t hurt you...” she whispered into the girl’s skin, trying to keep her voice steady. It wouldn't be good if they kept on stopping...

The golden retriever took a moment to try and slow her beating heart before nodding. “I-I think we should just get on with it or I’m going to end up back out...”

Cyan widened her emerald eyes and nodded. She buried her head into the blonde’s neck, kissing and gently biting, and Retoree pushed her head into the fabulous navy curls. Damn... how’d she get so lucky?

She forced herself to relax as Cyan began to pull down her skirt and unbutton her top. Quickly, Retoree started helping Cyan out of her own gothic Lolita dress. When they were finally down to their underwear, the paused and stared at each other, bringing themselves out of their haze and smiled nervously at each other before they pressed their lips together.

Retoree’s breath hitched when a hand slipped under the band and began massaging her. “Ha-hah!” she whimpered. Cyan pushed into the kiss, trying to convey as much as feeling into it as possible. Another hand crept up to unclip her girlfriend’s bra.

Cyan was now using two hands to massage Retoree, on her chest and in between her legs and the blonde Myumon felt herself began to relax as pleasure began to run through her, moaning slightly. She returned the kiss and pushed a hand into Cyan’s own underwear and tried her best to mirror the topping girl’s actions. She blushed bright red when she received a deep purr in response.

Retoree took an unsteady breath when two fingers slipped inside and began slowly pumping in and out. She was starting to feel overwhelmed and her head was becoming foggy. “C-cyan...” she whimpered and began to try and match up her own motions, earning a delighted ‘nya~!’ in response.

The room began to fill with the excited moans and pants of the two girls. Retoree gave silent thanks that everyone was not in the buildings right now; the walls were a bit thin.

They continued trying to match up with each other, steadily getting faster and faster.

“C-cyan!”

“Retoree~!”

With a gasp, Retoree felt the knot in her stomach release and her body sagged. Cyan gave a whine and bucked her hips, quickly bringing her girlfriend’s attention back to her own need. “Sorry Cyan,” Retoree mumbled and quickly helped her to finish off.

With a sigh, the cat girl collapsed next to her and pulled her into a hug, snuggling into her hair with a smile. Retoree, even with all they’ve done, felt herself blush. She wrapped her arms around the other girl’s slim shoulders and brought her close. She smiled and nestled her hair into the beautiful (if slightly sweaty) blue-black locks of  _her_ Cyan.

Damn, how’d she get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: like I said, this is my first time writing yuri smut so this us... yeh. It sucks, I know, I’m better at writing yaoi.


End file.
